It's Christmas!
by She11y
Summary: A short story following our favourite Frozen characters at Christmas time and the growing romance between Kristoff and Anna (Kristanna).
1. Chapter 1

In the princess' bedroom, two bodies slept on a large four poster bed, draped with white lace curtains and heaped with fluffy pillows, soft blankets and pink and purple cushions. The couple snored, loud and content.

As the sky awakened, weak sun rays filtered through the east facing window and spilt a small puddle of light on the floor of the bedroom.

Anna's breathing hitched and as she turned over her eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times to adjust her blurred vision. With consciousness returning to her, she then realised the significance of the day she had just woken up to.

"It's Christmas," she exhaled excitedly. The thrill in her chest reached to her hands and feet so that her fingers and toes were lightly buzzing.

She turned to the man next to her who still lay in a blissfully deep sleep. Disregarding the possibility that he was happier sleeping for a while longer, she shook his broad shoulder firmly.

"Kristoff!" she exclaimed; she decided imprudent behaviour was better than using a kinder alternative to wake him from his slumber.

She pushed his shoulder again with an increased impatience. "_Kristoff!_"

The blonde haired, chief ice harvester scrunched up his face and groaned. "Anna, _please._" He rolled onto his front and crossed his thick arms over his head. "Just let me sleep," he mumbled into the pillow.

Anna huffed dramatically and hopped off the bed; there was once a time she thought she was Arendelle's worst morning person. She danced over to the window, her delicate nightgown flowing behind her, and flung the curtains open, letting in more light which flooded onto the bed. Discovering the scene before her, she gasped: the whole kingdom, or at least as far as Anna could see, was white. The lower turrets of the palace and the entrance gate were layered in ice and sparkled like diamonds, so much so that they looked to have been constructed from the crystalline form of pure carbon itself. Below, the castle courtyard was blanketed in snow that appeared softer than her mattress. In the center of this she saw Olaf, asleep in the snow, where he was most comfortable. Due to the large snowfall, his body had gained weight; his stick limbs were sprawled out like a starfish.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Elsa," Anna murmured breathlessly to herself. Swivelling around, she called to Kristoff again, this time to show him the view.

With another groan, Kristoff rolled back onto his front and squinted sleepily at Anna, unwilling to let his eyes adjust to the light. "_Anna,_" he croaked. "You know I don't do mornings on my days off."

Anna leaped back over to the bed and bounced onto it, perching herself on Kristoff's abdomen. She held his face between her hands and used her thumb and forefinger to slowly separate his eye lids.

Kristoff swatted her hands away and squashed a pillow to his face. "Anna, _go back to sleep_."

Exasperated, Anna threw her hands into the air. "But the sky's awake so-"

"Yes, okay." Kristoff threw the pillow off his face and rolled his eyes teasingly. "The sky's awake, so you're awake." He then smiled warmly. "I get it."

Mildly insulted, Anna picked the pillow back up and hit him around the face with it.

"_Ow,_" Kristoff said in a surprised tone. He tenderly rubbed the side of his face that had been targeted, his eyebrows raised in shock, and slowly moved his jaw around. "Now that was uncalled for."

Showing no mercy, Anna threateningly lifted the pillow up again.

"Okay, okay!" Kristoff cried hurriedly. "We're even." He carefully took the soft weapon from Anna's grip. As she placed her hands confidently on get hips, she nodded satisfactorily and her messy locks of auburn hair tumbled in front of her eyes. Chuckling, Kristoff reached up to her face to push the tangled mass of knotted curls from her face. He caressed her cheek gently before letting his hand fall back down to his side. The calloused hand felt warm on her cheek and she longed for its touch again after he withdrew it. His face blushed, so Anna swiftly moved in to allow their lips to meet. They sighed into each other's mouths; Anna lived for those small moments.

As they parted, she murmured, "Ready for Christmas?"

Kristoff sucked in breath between his teeth. "Can Christmas wait for an hour?"

A tuneful rap on the door interrupted their conversation. Hopping off the bed – and anticipating only one particular person to be at the door - Anna hurried over and threw it open.

"Elsa!" she cried, hugging her older sister tightly.

"Hello to you too," the Queen said, laughing melodiously and embracing her sister with equal affection.

"What you did outside…" Anna's awe of Elsa's power prevented her from finishing her sentence.

Elsa shrugged and shared the same awe on her face. "I can't take credit for a masterpiece I didn't create; this time it was a gift from Mother Nature." Turning her attention to Kristoff she waved politely at him "Hello, Kristoff."

He pulled the blankets further up his naked torso. "Uh, good morning… Your Highness."

She released another tinkling laugh. "Please," she said kindly. "I've told you before - you may call me Elsa. You're part of the family now."

Beaming, Anna looked over at her boyfriend, who stared awkwardly back at them both. Although Elsa's approving words filled her with joy, they embarrassed Kristoff.

He nodded. "Got it," he replied, holding up a awkward hand in acknowledgement.

In that brief moment, Anna thought back to the first time Kristoff had been able to stay for the night. He had been incredibly nervous and muddled a lot of his words during conversation. When he had thought that knocking over a row of statues was bad enough, the wooden slats of Anna's bed had cracked the moment he sat on her mattress. Despite Anna's attempts to reassure him that it wasn't his fault (she had already caused damage to the bed frame by jumping on her bed with Olaf the day before) he couldn't stop apologising. It took a lot of persuasion to convince him to stay again. That said, it wasn't often that he could - and when he did there were strict guidelines they had to follow. Sneaking Seven into the castle, for example, was against the rules. One that Anna - and Kristoff, she believed also - would never forget.

"Now, Anna," Elsa began, touching her gently on the arm. "Breakfast is being prepared and I've asked them to make us something extra special."

Anna grinned. "We'll be ready in five minutes!"

Before she could close the door, Elsa stopped her. "Merry Christmas," she said warmly.

"Merry Christmas, Elsa!" Anna replied, giving her sister another hug.

On closing the door, Kristoff groaned. "Did you have to say _five_ _minutes?_"

"We can get ready in five minutes," Anna claimed in distraction. Thoughts of the busy day ahead were whirring in her mind. She hastily began to unbutton the front of her gown. After the third button she suddenly stopped and looked up at Kristoff, who was staring wide-eyed at her. Conscious that it wasn't her face he was staring at, she slowly walked back in order to hide behind her floral folding screen.

"I'm just gonna..." she said slowly, pointing to the screen beside her.

Behind the decorative wall, Anna laughed nervously to herself and hoped there would soon be the time when they no longer felt nervous around each other at all.


	2. Chapter 2

After an eventful day in Arendelle, involving ice skating competitions with the villagers; delivering gifts to the orphanage with Sven and Pabbie, who had dressed up as the _Julenisse _for the children; and listening to the heart-warming speech presented by Elsa, Anna finally sat down with her sister, Kristoff and Olaf to enjoy their Christmas meal. Whilst Sven was presented with a bucket full of carrots, apples and sugar cubes in his stable, Olaf sat content at the table with a lemon sorbet, and he wondered aloud why he had been told to never eat yellow snow for his entire existence when it was so delicious.

Anna loaded her plate with roasted pork belly, potatoes, thick sausages, two helpings of meatballs and covered her meal in lashings of gravy. This was followed by cookies and gingerbread men that Anna and Kristoff had baked earlier that day and a large portion of marzipan coated in chocolate.

With their bellies full, they moved to the lounge area. Beside the lit fireplace and array of luxurious armchairs, there sat a grand Christmas tree, decorated with colourful lights, glistening baubles and streams of ribbon.

Concluding that the day had been perfect, Anna gave Kristoff's hand a loving squeeze. He looked down at their entwined fingers and carefully rubbed his thumb around the centre of her palm. Bashful, he looked at her, his eyes full of sincerity. His voice was barely a whisper, "Anna, I-"

"Present time!" Olaf sang, followed by an elated giggle that bubbled from his throat. As he waddled off to the tree to pick up the wrapped parcels, Kristoff simply closed his mouth, finishing his interrupted statement with a smile. Although disappointed that their intimate moment had abruptly finished, Anna was eagerly anticipating Kristoff's expression when he opened his gift from her.

"This is for _you, _Elsa," said Olaf, extending the twig he had for an arm to the Queen to present her gift. "This is for _you, _Anna," he repeated, doing the same arm movement to give the present to the other sister. "And Kristoff," he concluded, "You get a warm hug!"

"Wow, thanks, Olaf." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he accepted the hug.

Beaming with self-pride Olaf plopped himself down on the floor. He stared fixated at Elsa and Anna. "Go on," he whispered loudly. "Open them."

"You've used a lot of string, Olaf," Elsa pointed out, tugging hard at the knots.

"I like string," answered Olaf simply. "I used string for arms one day but I couldn't pick anything up. Do you like string, Elsa?"

"Well, string is useful."

"Do you, Anna?"

Before she could answer, she forcefully opened the box and pulled out what was inside. "String," she said with bemusement. Looking over at Elsa she saw that she had received the exact same.

"Kristoff uses rope, so that's why he got a hug instead."

The ice cutter chuckled. "I appreciate the thought, buddy."

"It's a lovely gift. Thank you, Olaf." Elsa put the string to one side.

Thanking the snowman also, Anna picked up a squashy present from under the tree. "This one is from me and Kristoff."

As the evening continued, there was more laughter and fun. Whilst Olaf ran around in his knitted wear, shaking an intricately designed snow globe, Kristoff admired his new set of tools and leather boots. Elsa started to read one of many books she had received and shared chocolate truffles with her sister, who was stroking the glittering dress Elsa had made her which came with matching shoes.

Eventually Kristoff cleared his throat to get Anna's attention. When she turned to him he said, "There's still my gift to you."

In her palm he placed a small plain box. No paper or ribbon - a simple box that weighed very little. Anna's heart raced; the moment had come. She could feel her sister's intense watch on her and part of her wished she could have opened the gift with just Kristoff beside her.

As she carefully opened the box, Olaf slowly gasped and put his hand over his mouth - not necessarily understanding the reason for suspense, but wanting to partake nonetheless.

Already she was mentally planning their betrothal: the dress, the guests, the music, and, of course, the cake. Hands shaking, the item inside was revealed: a pair of delicate ear rings rested in the cushioned box, beholding two green gems that had been skilfully cut to enhance the sparkle of the hand crafted jewellery.

Despite their beauty, the disappointment was undeniable in her face.

"I found emeralds in a mine by a large lake quite far from here. They're not of great quality, which might explain why nobody has bothered to mine them yet. But..." His voice started to falter when Anna let a tear slip to her cheek. "But I know green suits you and I remember you saying..." He furrowed his brow and rubbed his forehead. "What's wrong, Anna?"

"Nothing," she responded, hastily wiping the tear away from her cheek. "They're beautiful."

"So why are you crying?"

"I'm not," Anna lied, forcing a laugh.

"Olaf," Elsa said. "Would you help me bring Sven his present?"

The snowman stared back at her, dumbfounded. "But we already did that."

"It's another one, involving magic! Come, let's go." She held at a hand to him.

Taking it, Olaf rose to his feet and plodded one foot after, following Elsa's lead.

As they walked away he briefly turned back to Anna. "The journey and time he took to give you that present is as special as any other gift of love you could have hoped for."

Anna bit her lip and Olaf skipped along at Anna's side.

Once she was alone with Kristoff, she turned to meet his gaze.

She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For..." She laughed shakily. "Being a fool." Absently smoothing the box with her fingers, she saw the realisation had hit Kristoff.

"Ah," he muttered, scratching his head uncomfortably. "You thought I was...proposing."

Anna nodded meekly.

"You know, I didn't think when I got the box." He awkwardly cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for getting your hopes up about reddings and wings..." He shook his head. "I mean...weddings and rings."

Eyes dried, Anna fitted the jewellery in her earlobes. "They really are beautiful. Thank you, Kristoff."

They embraced amorously for a while, cherishing the peaceful moment they could share after the eventful day.

"And when that time does come," Kristoff said, "I want it to be a surprise."

Anna tried to suppress a euphoric grin.

"What are you smiling about?"

She stroked his blonde locks affectionately. "You said when."


End file.
